Paranormal Activity 2
by McGinty's331
Summary: With the hunt for Katie Featherston in progress, the police call in the FBI and two unlikely people to help them solve the case of paranormal activity.


Amber: November 21, 2006. [She turns the camera around to show herself.] I'm Amber. Less than a month ago my friend disappeared. She killed her fiance, and she fled. The cops were called in to investigate what had happened, but they only found the fiancee's body. [She begins to walk for the front door.] The cops then found the footage Micha had kept on his computer from three weeks of disturbing footage. But detectives found nothing. Lieutenant Hudson, the guy in charge, then decided to call in the FBI for help. They're supposed to be meeting up today at the house. I'm filming everything that happens to get a better grasp of what's happened here. I need to find out.

[Camera turns off. We turn back on later inside the crime scene where deputies and detectives are still searching the house. She takes the camera up to one of the detectives.]

Amber: What's going on?

Hudson: That picture we found near the bed of Katie, we're going to have in analyzed right away. But other than that, there's still no new leads. We've called in the feds, and they'll be here soon. But other than that, we need to keep looking.

[Amber twists the camera to a suit walking through the door. Hudson walks up to the man, and he shakes his hand.]

Agent Armstrong: I'm Agent Armstrong, you must be Lieutenant Hudson?

Hudson: Yes, nice of you to fly in for this. We're pretty much at a dead end here with this case.

Agent Armstrong: That's no problem. I have a few others behind me, and I've also brought a couple of people from Washington who are well experienced in this field. [Armstrong looks to the camera.] What--what is this?

Amber: I'm-

Hudson: It's okay. She's gotten permission to film everything.

Amber: I just want to know what happened to my friends.

Armstrong: We're going to do everything in our power.

[Two other agents walk in along with a man and a woman.]

Armstrong: These are Agents Carlyle and Smith. And this is Mulder and Scully.

Hudson: You two aren't agents?

Mulder: More like liaisons.

[Scully notices the camera.]

Scully: You're filming this?

Amber: I believe it'll help with the investigation.

Scully: I'm not sure how much help it'll be.

Mulder: Remember that _Cops_ episode?

Scully: Don't remind me.

Hudson: I'm assuming that you guys have been caught up all ready?

Armstrong: Yes, most definitely.

Scully: I'm still wondering why we're even out here. What makes you think that any of this even has to do with paranormal activity?

Amber: Everything that's happened here. You saw the footage--it doesn't lie.

Scully: Well, yes. I saw the footage you're referring to, but that doesn't constitute any means necessary of driving straight to the paranormal.

Mulder: The footage we saw clearly wasn't altered.

Scully: But to jump to it being ghosts or demons conclusively without looking at any other angle is preposterous. It's completely flippant. There's no real fact that points straight to ghosts.

Mulder: We've dealt with these type of apparitions before, Scully. The files don't lie. They never have. I think that we need to be open to the possibility that perhaps something has possessed Katie Featherston driving her to killing her fiancee.

Scully: That could merely be an outlet for wanting to kill him, Mulder. It's the perfect alibi--the perfect excuse to get off of death row.

Mulder: Well, what do you think Agent Armstrong? Was it wrong of you to call us out here?

Armstrong: I think that it's best to look at every angle--paranormal or not.

Hudson: There's a missing woman out there. As everyone saw on the video, she seems dangerous, and that's good enough to try to track her down.

Mulder: Has anything happened in this house since her disappearance?

Amber: No. I've come every night and had my camera running. There's been no activity.

Scully: What about her history? Any mental disorders? Prior illnesses? Family problems?

Hudson: Everything checked out. She was clean.

[Mulder moves over to the beading table.]

Mulder: She beaded for a living?

Amber: Yeah.

[Mulder picks up a half-finished dreamweaver.]

Mulder: Was she part Native American by chance?

[Hudson checks through the file.]

Hudson: Doesn't say.

Amber: I don't think she was.

[Mulder hands the dreamweaver to Scully.]

Mulder: She was really looking for a way to get rid of whatever was following her.

Armstrong: What about pills? Prescriptions?

Hudson: We checked the entire house. Found nothing. But we found an old burned photograph of Katie from her childhood. We've sent it to the lab.

Armstrong: Nothing else then?

Hudson: Just the footage from the computer.

Armstrong: Yes, we've got techs going over it back at Quantico.

Mulder: So, her fiancee bought a camera to try to solve the ghost problem?

Amber: Pretty much.

Mulder: Why not just call Ghost Hunters then?

[Scully rolls her eyes as she moves over to a stack of bills on the desk. She pulls out one from a psychic agency.]

Scully: A psychic agency? Did they go to a psychic at any time?

Amber: Weeks before they disappeared.

Hudson: Why a psychic?

Mulder: It's been shown that psychics possess the ability to be able to feel evil, so to speak. That their "third eye" can see evil spirits and apparitions and can read that negative energy. As they're able to speak to the dead, they can easily determine the level of demonic evilty. Through tarot cards and different readings, the moon, and even through the horoscope.

Armstrong: Why didn't the psychic warn them that this would happen then?

Mulder: A psychic can be much more than just reading the future. Hell, most psychics can't read the future--it's like trying to predict the weather. More than likely they called this guy to see how negative the spirit in the house was.

Armstrong: We should check out the guy then. He was in one of the last videos.

Scully: This guy could be behind this entire thing. Why would a man just run out of the house like that. It just establishes that this entire thing is an act.

Mulder: I suppose you're going to say that she ran off with him after killing the fiancee and dumping his body.

Scully: Like Agent Armstrong said, we should keep open to all possibilities.

Armstrong: We should check out that psychic then.

Hudson: Ms. Scully. I've heard that you're in the medical profession?

Scully: That's correct.

Hudson: Well still have the body of Micah Sloat sitting on ice down at the morgue. If you'd care to take a look.

Scully: All right.

[Mulder begins walking with Armstrong.]

Mulder: Check out the body, Scully. We'll meet up later.

[Amber begins walking as she shuts the camera off.]


End file.
